rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuro Kegawa
~Deceased~ Killed by Aiden Uchiha in the first round of the Chunin Exams. '''Character First Name''' Kuro '''Character Last Name''' Kegawa '''IMVU Username''' YomiGremory '''Nickname (optional)''' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) '''Age''' 12 '''Date of Birth''' 12/12 '''Gender''' Tranny '''Ethnicity''' Konohagakurian '''Height''' 4'8" '''Weight''' 80lb. '''Blood Type''' O Negative. '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' Konoha '''Relationship Status''' '''Personality''' Kuro is a deep person layered with years of influence on him. He grew up with a pack mentality, meaning he either aims to be the best or to get out of the way of those he knows are better than him. However, he was also taught silence is golden. Thus, whenever someone might try to strike up a conversation with him, they will find themselves coming up short when it comes to any answers coming back from him. He was taught never to sell out his comrades early in his childhood, like all Kegawa children, as he was forced into brutal tortures, but no scarring. He had bones broken, his face beaten, but no cuts were ever made to him. All Kegawa children are forced into this procedure and are given a password, whick Kuro never revealed, even when they threatened to cut out his tongue, which had been rumored to happen when children would not fess up the password. He is silent like all Kegawa and will rarely speak out against someone being punished or harmed, merely falling in line with the leader, or pack leader. '''Behaviour''' '''Nindo (optional)''' "Silence is Golden, fool." "I'm the leader here, so get in line!" "The only thing you'll ever amount to is a fool who cannot determine their own path. But I will walk my own and see you flonder about in the dark." '''Summoning''' None at this time. '''Bloodline/Clan''' Kegawa Clan, Fox bonding partners. '''Ninja Class ''' Genin '''Element One''' Earth '''Element Two''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. ))'' '''Advanced Nature''' ''(( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.))'' '''Weapon of choice''' (Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Shit brown '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '''10 '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''10 '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' 2 '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 0''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 0''' '''Total: 50''' '''Jutsu List''' Human Beast Transformation - C: The fox companion to the user becomes extremely similar in comparison to the user of this technique, becoming almost like a clone of the user. This technique is also able to work in an opposite manner, making the user look just like the fox companion with the same results. Claw over Claw - D: Both Ninfox and the user, in either transformation whether it be of the fox or human form, leap into the air and touch backs before launching off of eachother and honing in on the enemy, swiping across them at increased speeds and then launch off eachother again to come back around and do the same. This technique can continue until they are either tired or one is thrown off course, making it no longer in synchronization. Earth Style: Fox Hole Technique - C: Kuro and his fox, after performing the hand signs Snake, Boar, Ram,both gain charka around their hands and/or paws, and rapidly begin moving their hands/paws through the dirt and softening it by touching it, making it much looser and easier to be thrown aside. They can then create a quick tunnel system of which they can pop up out of the ground at different times. '''Allies''' Konoha '''Enemies''' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) '''Background Information''' (Your background information) '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''